


MShenko Drabbles

by Nocturnis



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phone Sex, Post-Mass Effect 3, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnis/pseuds/Nocturnis
Summary: A small collection of fluffy MShenko one shots I wrote for prompts on tumblr.





	1. Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arke/gifts).



> I wrote these short fics for tumblr prompts about half a year ago but decided to post them on here as well because I want to have my writing all in one place. 
> 
> This one was written for and also beta-read by the amazing Arke!  
> If you're into MShenko you should definitely check out her work. She's incredibly talented. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daylight had already retired from the horizon and left the artificial sky of the Citadel a deep blue when Kaidan stepped into the apartment on the Presidium, closing the door behind him. Taking a quick glance out the large windows to his left he noticed the mesmerizing view the stars were granting him. 

It had been months since he’d had the chance to admire the skyline of the massive space station. No smoke or toxic fog clouding the air and making each breath without an oxygen mask a life-threatening act. But that had been just one of the countless reminders of the merciless destruction that almost caused the extinction of every single species in the Milky Way. 

With the end of the reaper war the galaxy had taken victory against the ancient machines, but the loss and devastation the fight brought with it were still visible like the scars of an old wound. Even roughly two years later these scars didn’t seem to fade. 

Unlike many people who survived the cruel battle fought by a united galaxy, Kaidan had been lucky. Not only had he gotten away without any major injuries, but also fate had decided that he should get the chance to hold the love of his life in his arms once again. Said love being none other than the savior of the galaxy, the legendary Commander Shepard himself. 

Kaidan remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. The way Shepard had looked when he first saw him after their final goodbye in London. Hidden under all these bruises and bandages, tubes sticking out from every part of his body, lay a man that sacrificed everything to save a galaxy. 

Once the Normandy had crashed on a tropical planet it took them another two days to fix her and get back to Earth. 

The surviving members of the Normandy had their private memorial to honor the death and Kaidan himself had put up Shepard’s name, as had been expected of him. Every single one of them had been convinced that this time Shepard had lost the fight for real, that he died to protect the future of billions. Like everyone had imagined he would. But just a few minutes after they had set foot on battered Earth, they were proven wrong. 

Once again the great Commander Shepard had demonstrated that the odds were in his favor. 

A gentle smile tugged at the corner of Kaidan’s lips as his eyes fell on the bundle of limbs spread out on the leather sofa in the living area. Shepard was huddled up like a small child, his face buried in the sleeves of his N7 hoodie, one leg lazily dangling off the couch. 

He took a quick glance at his watch; he was wearing the one Shepard got him. Perfect, just as he had planned. Careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Kaidan went upstairs. Rounding the corner to their bedroom he walked up to his side of the closet to retrieve the small red bag he had hidden there a few days ago. Now being in possession of what he needed he quickly went back downstairs to reach his person of interest. 

He knelt beside the furniture Shepard was currently cuddled up to with his back facing Kaidan. Moving his lips up to his lover’s face he placed a soft kiss next to his ear. “Hey?” 

No movement. Kaidan tried again, this time with a loving hand slowly caressing Shepard’s back. “John? Come on, wake up,” he whispered quietly. 

Waking up Shepard was an act that always had to be carried out with full cautiousness. Being too rough could increase the possibility of triggering a panic attack. 

A low groan and the body beneath his hand started to wriggle in protest, probably a miserable attempt in shaking off the offending limb. 

Kaidan couldn’t restrain the small laugh that dared to leave his lips. “It’s me, John,” he whispered and kissed Shepard’s temple. 

This time his boyfriend finally seemed to pay attention and turned around to face Kaidan. Bleary crystal blue eyes met amber browns. “Happy Birthday John,” Kaidan grinned candidly and held up the small gift bag. 

At that Shepard sat up and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He looked adorable with those sleepy eyes and the dried saliva sticking to his right cheek. For a moment Kaidan was certain he once again fell for the man in front of him. 

“Kaidan, not that I’m offended… but first of all, if I remember correctly, my birthday is tomorrow. And second, I recall telling you not to get me a present,” he commented during a thorough stretch. 

Kaidan shook his head with a knowing smirk but Shepard just sat there in front of him, one leg crossed over the other, a questioning look on his face. 

“It’s already past midnight, John.” He jokingly rolled his eyes as if Shepard just hadn’t been aware of the obvious. “Plus, this is something special… and it’s not just from me, actually. So please, accept it.” Kaidan placed the bag in Shepard’s lap, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and let himself fall into the empty space next to him. He expertly ignored the unpleasant cracking sound his bad knee made during that movement. 

Kaidan was given a feigned scowl before the corners of Shepard’s mouth started to curl upwards until it was replaced by a genuine smile. He picked up the small bag with an amused sigh and retrieved the object that had been placed inside. Kaidan could’ve sworn he saw Shepard’s eyes widen for a second but his playful grin was just met with another raised eyebrow. 

“A scrapbook? You can’t be serious?” his boyfriend frowned at him, holding up the offending object. It was indeed a scrapbook, lovingly decorated with the official N7 colors. On the cover it said “For Commander Shepard” in big bold letters. 

“The crew and I decided we wanted to make something out of the ordinary because it’s your first birthday we can celebrate together after the war and everything,” Kaidan explained. 

“Why now? Shouldn’t we look at it with the others? At the party tonight I mean.” 

Kaidan nervously scratched at the back of his neck, “Uh… they wanted me to hand it over to you. Said we should take a look at it in private. Just open it already? Please?” 

Shepard just glanced at him for a few moments, a bewildered expression on his face. Seconds passed until finally he did as asked and opened the book that was now neatly placed in his lap, a sincere smile forming on his lips. 

They spent hours looking at the photos of the old Normandy crew, laughing at the scribbly doodles and funny poems, and smiling at the genuine acknowledgments and birthday wishes. 

Kaidan looked up to take a glimpse of Shepard’s expression when they reached a page that seemed to be the last one. 

It featured the group picture they had taken at the Citadel party a few years back, the signature of every single member that was once part of the team adorning the photo. Shepard was wearing a warm smile, his eyes fixated on the book in front of him, glistening with unshed tears. “Where is your entry? Am I not getting some nice words from my boyfriend?” he exclaimed jokingly, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment at being so emotional. Kaidan found it adorable. 

“This isn’t the last page,” Kaidan replied with a shaky voice. His palms were sweating, his knees getting all jittery, but he was still hoping his nervousness wouldn’t show. 

Shepard just gave him a questioning look, then turned the last page. He instantly froze, hands stilling in their movement. 

Kaidan was positive his heart would explode at any second. 

On the actual last page, written in beautiful elegant letters were written four words that made Shepard’s heart stop for a short moment that seemed like a small eternity. His fingers absently traced the silver ring that was neatly taped to the paper with a shiny piece of string. 

Kaidan’s deep brown eyes met sparkling blue ones once again, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Yes.” 

That was all it took for Kaidan to cup Shepard’s cheeks and capture his lips with his own. It was a soft, slow kiss, their lips intertwined in a tender touch filled with emotions. It said everything that couldn’t be expressed with words, everything that needed to be said. 

“I love you, John.” 

“I love you too. Always.” 

The book was now disposed on the couch between them, bearing a question that was already answered. One for which the response had already been made clear when bright blue eyes met dark browns for the first time. 

_Will you marry me?_


	2. I can't stop thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was, like the first one for dear Arke! The prompt was “I can’t stop thinking about you” and I ended up writing some smutty fluff for it, so this is obviously NSFW.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Citadel had entered into its night cycle by the time Shepard finally decided to get out of the shower. The warm mist hung low as he took a step towards the sink at the other side of the bathroom. With one swift motion he wiped the fogged mirror clean and leaned forward to take a look at his reflection. 

Almost unconsciously he pushed back the wet bangs from over his eyes. His hair had grown out quite a bit since he had gotten out of the hospital but Shepard decided to keep it. Partly because it was a nice change for once but especially because Kaidan enjoyed raking his fingers through it during their more private activities. A quick trim was usually enough to keep it in check anyway. 

He grabbed a towel from the rail and left the room, a trail of water droplets following him on his way. With the piece of fabric draped around his waist he threw himself onto Kaidan’s side of the bed. He took a deep breath of his husband’s scent.

As if fate had witnessed Shepard’s depression at the absence of his better half, his Omni-Tool announced an incoming call. Already knowing it was Kaidan, he accepted and waited until a stable connection was set up. Bringing up his arm, the orange glow lit up his features, making him blink a few times. 

“Hey,“—a short pause—"I miss you…” He whispered into the pillow and eventually rolled onto his back, shedding the towel during the movement. 

“Hey, John,” Kaidan’s voice filtered through and Shepard could picture the soft smile that laid on his lips, “I miss you too.” 

“How’s the mission going? Must be boring without me. Sure you don’t want me to chase after you?” he inquired jokingly, the corners of his mouth lifting into a cocky grin. The low chuckle that followed stirred Shepard’s gut and left him with a bubbling warmth in his lower half. 

“You don’t need me to tell you that I’d prefer if you were with me. But you also know that’s not an option.” Kaidan lectured him. 

Shepard sighed, a pout starting to form. 

“Yeah, I know, I know. This is frustrating, okay? And it’s already been a week since I last saw you.” Technically it’d only been five days, but for Shepard’s needs, that was more than enough. 

“We’ll be done here in a few days. You’ll survive without me until then,” Kaidan declared with a brief giggle that made Shepard yearn for his husband’s indulging warmth. 

“It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about you,” he confessed with an exaggerated groan into Kaidan’s pillow, breathing in the familiar scent. The way his body reacted just increased his frustration over the whole situation. 

“You know… maybe I can help with that.” A silent pause. “Are you in bed?”

John cocked an eyebrow at Kaidan’s question, fully aware of his husband’s intentions. Not that he complained, entirely conscious of the blood rushing to his lower regions. 

“Yeah. Pretty lonely without you, though,” Shepard commented, a crooked smile forming on his lips. “Nobody here to appreciate my naked glory,” he added, his eyes falling onto his half hard erection now exposed to the artificial air of the apartment. 

“Oh, trust me. I’d do more than just appreciate you in your naked glory.” Kaidan’s voice came through in all its hot roughness. Shepard’s hand all but involuntarily wandered to his cock to give it a solid squeeze. 

“Huh? Care to tell me, Major?” Maybe there was a chance he’d enjoy this not-so-lonely evening at last. 

“Everything for the sexiest man in the galaxy.” There was a short break, a rustle of the sheets indicating that Kaidan had changed his position. 

“Since you already got rid of all the fabric…"—another short pause—"I’d sit myself between those muscled thighs, grabbing your bare ass to give it a good squeeze and bite down on the hot flesh, leaving marks on that beautiful body of yours. You’re mine and everyone better know that.”

Shepard couldn’t control the low groan that escaped his throat at the way Kaidan emphasized the word “mine,” entirely possessive and lustful. 

“I’d kiss along that happy trail of hair, up to your navel, my hands wandering over that strong chest. Then I’d slide my wicked tongue over your nipple, teasingly slow, playing with it just the way you like it.”

“Mhm, keep going.” John demanded, letting his thumb glide over the head of his dick, that was by now glistening with precum. 

“And when I’d finally get comfortable between those wonderful legs again, I’d kiss that pretty cock of yours, making you beg for my attention. Then, without warning, I’d take you in my hot, wet mouth and swallow that glorious length entirely.” 

“Fuck… Kaidan.” Shepard involuntary bucked up into his hand, seeking more of that marvelous friction. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I love it when you get all hot for me,” Kaidan whispered. “Like when I slide my tongue over your shaft, playing with the head of your cock until you beg me to fuck you into the mattress.” Another moan broke free from the depths of Shepard’s gut, the hand that had been resting beside his face this whole time now slowly traveling over his body toward the base of his dick. The other one positioned itself under his ass, slowly penetrating his puckered hole. 

“You like that, right? When I fuck you with my fingers ‘til you’re a shaking mess beneath me, ready to take my huge cock.” 

“Fuck yes. Kaidan, don’t stop.” John didn’t care that his words left his lungs as shameless whimpers. He wanted release, the feeling of his calloused hand gripping around his pulsing erection not enough.

Another groan slipped from his lips as he pushed a finger into the wet ring of muscle. This time it was Kaidan’s turn to moan completely unashamedly, driving Shepard even further toward the edge of pure want.

“Don’t worry, I know how much you love it when I let my dick slide into you, tortuously slow. God, you have no idea how I miss the way you clench down on my hard cock, taking me in with that gorgeous ass of yours. Can’t wait to fuck you into the sheets when I get back.” Kaidan’s voice was husky now, a heavy breath occupying each sentence, making Shepard go wild with lust. 

“Kaidan, please.” The words left Shepard’s mouth as a pleading whimper, one hand stroking his painfully hard cock, his fingers frantically thrusting into himself, hitting that spot that made him see stars perfectly. 

He was a trembling mess, legs quivering involuntary, hips bucking up on their own, toes curling into the sheets with the urgent need for release.

“Yeah that’s right. I know you can’t wait for me to pound into you, making you scream and shiver between the sheets until you beg for mercy.”

“Kaidan!”, another plead for the salvation he so terribly needed, meeting his prostate on each well placed thrust with his fingers.

“Fuck, John. Yes, come for me.” 

That was enough to send Shepard over the edge, spilling hot cum over his hand and abdomen with an almost primal growl. He stroked himself through the last wave of his orgasm with small moans of Kaidan’s name and broken curses. 

For a moment there was complete silence between them until Shepard couldn’t hold back his laugh and broke into a giggling mess, throwing one arm over his forehead, that was now glistening with sweat. It only took Kaidan a second to join him. 

“Well, that was something!” Shepard exclaimed after a short while of unrestrained laughter. 

“Yeah, heh. Glad I could help,” Kaidan chuckled. 

“The things you said, huh. We’ll do that when you’re back.” John pushed his now sweat dampened bangs back, another cocky grin forming on his lips. 

“Sure thing. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Yeah… I love you.” A soft smile. “And sexiest man in the galaxy, huh?” 

“I love you too, sexiest husband in the entire damn universe.” 

“Heh. Good night.” 

“Good night, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> In case you're interested, you can find me on twitter or tumblr as @noctvrnis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> In case you're interested, you can find me on twitter or tumblr as @noctvrnis.


End file.
